littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker48
is the 48th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The final battle between the AceStrikers and Overlord commences. However, he manages to defeat them easily and kills Merry Striker with Kataktis' one arrow, leaving everyone in tears of grief and lost. Will they bring peace to the Earth? Will bring Miyuki back to life and become MerryGlorious-ACE for the first time to freeing her brother from the curse? Synopsis The AceStrikers begin their final fight against Demon Overlord in order to save Miyuki's brother from Apocalypse's Curse, pitting their glory against lost. Despite the team using Glorious Meteor Strike against him, Demon Overlord manages to successfully destroyed their attack with Apocalypse Annihilation, knocking the AceStrikers out of their power and lost their gladiator form. With losing their power against him, Overlord reveals he was Aegle's older brother, Argus, who's kidnapped during Apocalypse invasion. After his sister escaped and Rodimus sealed away by Lord Azazel, his glory for soccer-loving mankind causes him to losing his sanity and want to use Chalice of Glory to fulfill his plan to destroy the universe. Since Lord Azazel was mastermind behind the brainwashing Argus and the destruction of universe, Overlord start torturing Miyuki in front of Ryoma, who begs him to stop because he never lost for everyone's victories. Wanting to turn the world into sheer of terror, Kataktis fulfill his master's wish and shoots the dark arrow into Miyuki's heart, killing her instantly. Witnessing Miyuki's death without saying any words, Ryoma screams in rage and attacks Overlord without any further, but he knocked out again. Kataktis say that the losers will dying in hell and will unleashes the terror upon the Earth to grant Overlord's wish all along. Rodimus, understanding what Argus want to be survived from the curse, calls upon all of teams across Goseigahara and around the world to pray for Angus Dei and gives the Light Bird Crest, the last Cosmo Crest, to the AceStrikers. With enough crests to complete the Cosmo Crest Collections, Ryoma calls upon Angus Dei to put everyone's desire to save everyone's life over just wanting to become the soccer superstar and Angus Dei has been shows up in front of everyone, much for Overlord's dismay. Angus Dei said that he will make a wish to bring back Miyuki's life and to gain the ultimate power to protect everyone. His wish has been granted and uses his power from all players to finally revives Miyuki. Thanks to Angus Dei and everyone's wishes, Miyuki receives MerryGlorious Crest from the AceStrikers' love that transform her into MerryGlorious-ACE, giving her an enough strength to finally kill Kataktis and destroy Overlord's demon form, reversed back to normal. With her fully power being granted from Ryoma's love, Overlord, refusing to give up, sets the spaceship in 30 minuets and absorbs the what remains power of Azazel and Four Horsemen to transform into the most powerful gladiator, DarkStriker. And so, the fateful brotherhood final battle has just begun. Major Events *The AceStrikers lost their gladiator form by Overlord's "Apocalypse Annihilation". *Kataktis kills Miyuki with "Dark Arrow" to bring the sheer of terror upon the Earth. *Glorious Meteor Strike fails against Overlord due to apocalypse's curse is too powerful. *Angus Dei is being summoned from Cosmo Crests for the first time thanks to everyone's pray. *Miyuki has brought her life back and becomes Merry Glorious-Ace for the first time. *It was revealed that Overlord was a brainwashed Argus and Azazel was the mastermind behind the destruction. *With enough power, Merry Glorious defeat Kataktis and her glorious power destroys Overlord's demonic form, reveresed him back to normal. *Overlord absorbs all Four Horsemen and Azazel's remaining power and transform into dark version of AceStriker: DarkStriker. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Overlord *Captain Kataktis *Testaments *Catastrophes *Judgements *Haisha Monsters Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC team *Seien Gamma team *Yuusei AC team *Aotori Magnum team *Hakuchuu Sentinel team *Kinsame Justified team *Shikoku Galahad team *Ginga Garnet team *Worldwide teams *COSMO Monoceros *''Tsubasa Ozora'' (cameo) Trivia *The third trailer of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger is shown at the end of the episode. *BRAVE HEAT ~¡Viva! ¡Héroe!, the song that played during the AceStrikers's battle against Demon Overlord is heard from AceStriker movie. *COSMO Monoceros performs the Brave is With Your Love song to encourage the AceStrikers to reach their love to Miyuki's heart. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime